Not Yet Returned
by Elphin
Summary: A short fic preceding the events at the end of the movie. Ivy waits with the hope that she has saved Lucius.


**Disclaimer**: The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me.

**A/N**: I decided to write this short fic because the ending of the movie was such a cliffhanger! I think the movie is great and I look forward to reading the book very soon. As always, enjoy and review. :D

Ivy Walker sat in the ancient rocking chair located on her porch. Many days and many nights had been spent there since her return from the towns. She felt it was her only way to deal with the frustration of not knowing whether Lucius would survive the stabbing incident despite her medicine. She clung onto hope praying that her love would come back to her.

Upon returning home and learning of Noah's death she had felt grieved. Noah had been so innocent despite his actions. A young man who needed help that could not be given to him in the secluded village. The knowledge that she had been the one to finalize his life had been shocking. Noah had just wanted a way out.

The guilt had been too great of a burden,hence Ivy whiled away the long days in her chair. Kitty came to check on her every few hours to bring food and just to talk about how she was feeling but her sister was busy with her new husband and a child on the way. Ivy's mother had been tending to Lucius with the doctor. Her father was the one who spent the most time with her. Telling her stories of her childhood and of his pain in learning that his daughter would be blinded for life. He left her to herself when she asked for space and came to comfort when she was most in need. Ivy was eternally grateful for her father and found she understood him so much more since he had given her the hope of venturing to get the medicines.

Ivy's train of thought was interrupted by a wave of excitement traveling through the village. Hardly daring to hope, she reached out her hand; She was waiting for someone to come to her with the news. She soon heard the voice of Alice Hunt moving closer to her, making haste.

Her palm was grasped by Alice's warm hand. Ivy felt the sheer joy in the gesture and felt her heart lift.

"Lucius is awake Ivy. My son has returned to me." Alice's voice was as warm as her hands.

Ivy felt a smile break out onto her strained face. The smile stated everything that was in her heart. Relief, and a sheer flood of happiness which she had not felt since Lucius had agreed to dance with her on their wedding night.

"Take me to him"

Alice tightened her grip and led Ivy down the stairs of the porch, handing her the new wooden cane Edward had fashioned for her after her latter had been lost in the woods. Ivy and Alice soon arrived at the doctoring cottage, Alice edging her way through the on-looking villagers.

As Ivy entered the small room, she was delighted to see Lucius's color. It stood out much brighter then before, reassuring Ivy that he had returned to her. Dropping her cane, she rushed to his side.

"Lucius!" She cried, hugging him as tightly as she could without inflicting pain.

"Ivy . . . "He whispered in his low voice.

Ivy reached out a shaking hand and felt around his face, taking in all of his features. Awake. Awake and alive. Lucius would live to see the fate of the village decided. Ivy sensed the presence of the Elders quietly leaving the room.

"Mother tells me you went into the woods and fetched medicine." Lucius said, still hugging her tight.

Ivy nodded. "I did."

"You've defeated those we do not speak of?" Lucius's feeble voice was curious.

"There is much I must tell you when you have regained your strength." She told him.

He placed a gentle hand on her arm, moving his index finger in a soft pattern.

"I feel that I am ready . . . " He started, but was cut off by Ivy placing a single finger to his lips.

"I am waiting until you are up to it and not a second before, Lucius Hunt."

She leaned down, feeling for his mouth and kissed him gently. Ivy felt him pull back and sensed slight amusement in his actions.

"You wish to know what your color is." She stated. "Now that you have come back to me I will tell you."

"Oh?" Lucius replied, in his gentle monotone; Ivy sensed him raising an eyebrow.

"It is red. A bright shade of red. It represents your hunger for adventure. In this village adventure is linked to those we do not speak of."

Ivy felt his hand on the back of her neck and was gently urged down. Lucius captured her mouth, this time in a searing kiss. Ivy understood. Somehow Lucius had always known there were secrets of the village. The fate of the village would be left to them. Those that were not spoken of would no longer strike fear in the young minds. Emotions would no longer be locked away into tight boxes. Love would be embellished and free to soar.

Review please! :D 


End file.
